


Introducing Luna

by CeriseHood5050



Series: Ruane Oneshots [3]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/F, they adopt a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeriseHood5050/pseuds/CeriseHood5050
Summary: A puppy follows Ruby home, and the Smith-White household agrees to adopt her.
Relationships: Sarah Jane Smith/Ruby White
Series: Ruane Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058468





	Introducing Luna

A puppy.

Sarah Jane shakes her head, smiling. The little animal, a small black Retriever, pads out from behind Ruby and approaches her. ‘Have you checked for a microchip?’  
‘Mr Smith scanned her. She doesn’t have one. She also has no other problems.’ Sarah Jane stares at Ruby, then looks down at the dog.  
‘How old is she?’  
‘Eight weeks old.’  
‘Then we need to sort out a visit to the vets. I’ll give them a call and see what they say.’ Sarah Jane picks up the phone and heads upstairs to the attic.

Ruby heads into the living room and sits down on the beige sofa, and the dog sits by her feet. ‘That surprise didn’t last long, did it?’ Ruby asks, stroking the puppy. She looks up at Ruby with adorable chocolate-brown eyes.

‘I just got off the phone,’ Sarah Jane says, sitting beside Ruby. ‘We’re getting her microchipped tomorrow. Mr Smith sorted out a list of essential items, so I thought I would go into town.’ Ruby nods and continues stroking the puppy. ‘You’re attached to her, aren’t you?’  
‘I think it goes both ways,’ Ruby admits. ‘Most animals run from me, but this little one wouldn’t follow me home if it were scared.’  
‘No, it wouldn’t,’ Sarah Jane stands up. ‘I’m going to head out, then. Think you’ll manage here?’  
‘Certainly. Have fun.’  
Sarah Jane picks up her handbag. ‘Oh, I told Clyde and Rani that they could come after school. Is that all right?’  
‘Yeah, that’s fine.’ Ruby is still not entirely comfortable around Clyde and Rani, but she adores Sky. Hopefully, Sky will fall in love with the puppy like Ruby and Sarah Jane have.

‘Mum, we’re here,’ Sky calls out.  
‘I’m in here,’ Ruby says. The dog jumps up at the sound of the new voice and pads into the hallway. Sky squeals and Ruby runs into the room to find Sky hugging the puppy, and the puppy licking her face.  
‘You’ve got a puppy?’  
‘She followed me home. Your mum’s gone out to get supplies, and we’re getting her microchipped tomorrow as Mr Smith couldn’t find one.’  
‘Does she have a name?’  
‘Not that I know of. Mr Smith couldn’t find the past owners, so we can’t contact them.’  
‘Can I name her?’  
‘We’ll see what the vet says tomorrow. They might know who the owners are, but if they can’t find them, I’ll talk to Sarah Jane.’  
‘Thank you, Ruby!’ Sky jumps up and pulls Ruby into a hug.

The next day is Saturday, so Sky accompanies Sarah Jane and Ruby to the vet. The vet confirms that the dog doesn’t have a microchip, and asks if they want to adopt her. Sarah Jane and Ruby agree and enter their details. ‘Does she have a name yet?’ The vet asks.  
‘No, not yet, but we have all the supplies we need to look after her,’ Sarah Jane says.  
‘Do you have any dog treats? Once you decided on a name, you should use dog treats, so it knows to respond to its name. Wait and see what her personality is like before you decide on a name so you can see if the name will suit her.’

That night, Ruby goes to Sky’s room to check on her. Sky often has nightmares and wakes up screaming. She hasn’t done so that night, and Ruby hopes that Sky’s all right. Sky is sitting up in bed, watching a Harry Potter film. ‘Why aren’t you asleep?’ Ruby asks. She was about to sit next to Sky, only to find that the puppy has taken that spot.  
‘I had a nightmare, but the dog helped me wake up.’ Ruby sits on the other end of the bed so she can see Sky. ‘Do you think the name Luna suits her? She already started responding to it.’  
‘That could be her old name, but if you think Luna suits her, then—’

‘I thought you would be asleep, Sky,’ Sarah Jane is standing in the doorway.  
‘The puppy helped me through a nightmare; She also started responding to the name Luna. Can we call her that?’  
‘I don’t see why not,’ Sarah Jane smiles and strokes Luna when she spots a bracelet around Luna’s leg. ‘I don’t remember seeing that before.’

Luna jumps down from the bed, and the bracelet falls off. Her appearance starts changing; she shoots up until she is the same height as Sky, and her front paws change into human arms. White light surrounds Luna throughout the rest of the transformation, and the three humanoids cover their eyes.

When they look again, a human is standing where Luna was. She turns to them, revealing her large chocolate-brown eyes. Her black hair falls in gentle waves to her shoulders, and she has milky skin. ‘Thank you for rescuing me!’ The humanoid says. She pulls Sky into a hug.  
‘What happened?’ Sky asks. ‘Where’s Luna?’  
The humanoid giggles and releases Sky. ‘I am Luna. My people turned me into a dog, and I couldn’t turn back until I was microchipped.’  
‘What are you?’  
‘Either your best dream or your worst nightmare. Take your pick.’ Luna holds her arms out, inviting them to choose.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a free-write, so there might not be much plot. 
> 
> Would you like to see more stories with Luna in them?


End file.
